The Two Survivors
by xbringmoithehorizonx
Summary: This is about Tsukiko and Katsumi (Both OC's). This is the tale of the two twin sister princesses and their adventures with Soul Reapers, Espadas, and more. Rated T for language - Not a love story... Well not much of a love story. There will be a few parts I guess (:
1. The Beginning 105 years ago

This is before Ichigo... This is to thoroughly introduce the two main characters and their personalities. This takes place 105 years before Ichigo... Enjoy! This is my first 3rd POV, so review and tell me your thoughts! Hiyori is her only cousin. the captains are just people that the main character is close to so she calls them 'uncle' and 'gramps'... Sort of a way to show respect

xoxo

"Katsumi, it is time for your interviews!" Katsumi's personal butler, Kai, announced as he stepped into her room. He bowed and as he rose he stared at the rebellious princess. "Princess! What on earth are you wearing?!" Her butler panicked. Katsumi looked at her butler and laughed, "Well silly first of all this is definitely not Earth! Second, this is my interview outfit. Cute right?" She winked. Her butler looked at the teenager in shock, "What about the dress I sent in here? There is no way you can wear… THAT to the interview!" Her butler scolded. The teen princess looked down at her outfit.

"I don't see what's wrong with it." She shrugged. There was a giggle, "Oh sister, everything is wrong with that outfit." Kai jumped out of the doorway. "Princess Tsukiko." Butler Kai bowed. "Hello Kai!" Tsukiko greeted. "Now sister, what are you wearing? You can't possibly think a noble would want to marry a girl with such… ill fashion. I do like those jeans though!" Tsukiko commented. "Ah of course, the reasonable twin just had to be the youngest." Butler Kai sighed.

"No one said I wanted to marry nobility men." Katsumi scoffed as she walked to her closet. Tsukiko walked up behind her and hugged her around her neck, "I know sister, but we are princesses we can't choose anybody BUT a noble." She murmured. "Fine. Get out. I need to change." Kai bowed. "Princess Tsukiko, please fix her make and hair as well."

"What?! My hair! Why?" Katsumi panicked as she held onto her long black hair. "You need to place it in a bun." Her butler lectured. "A BUN?! Are you crazy? I never put my hair up… EVER! I'm not doing it!" Katsumi replied stubbornly. "Why you-"

"Kai! Don't worry! Leave it to me" Tsukiko interjected as she pushed their butler out of Katsumi's room. "Teenagers these days… And my wife wonders why I don't want kids." Butler Kai shook his head as he headed down the hallway.

"Sister really MUST you irritate Kai. He hasn't done anything wrong." Tsukiko sighed as she brushed out her older twin's hair. "I know. Ow! I know. I just don't want to do these arrange marriage interviews." Katsumi winced as her sister combed out a knot. "Sorry!" Tsukiko apologized as she set down the brush. "You know mom and dad want us to marry into families who will support us." Tsukiko continued earning a sigh from her sister. "I know, but I don't want to be supported. I'm princess of one of the strongest households. I should be supporting my people who live here not living in someone else's homes. I want to be like gramps and uncle Jūshirō and uncle Shunsui. They protect their people." Katsumi rambled as she lied down. Tsukiko tsk'd, "I just fixed your hair!" Katsumi chuckled as she sat back up. "My bad. I-" Before she could say something else a knock interrupted. "Ugh come in." She called out. Butler Kai walked in, "the first interviewee has arrived Princess." He bowed. "I guess I should go greet him." Katsumi sighed as she walked out her door.

"Would you like some more tea, Hiro?" Katsumi asked her sixth victim interviewee. "Yes please." He replied kindly. "They are getting along great sweetie. Let's give them some time alone." Katsumi's mom whispered to her husband, who merely murmured his reply and exited. "So what do you look for in a wife?" Katsumi asked as she set down the teapot. "Don't speak unless I tell you to." Hiro hissed as he brought his cup to his lips. Katsumi blinked, "Excuse me?"

He took a sip of his tea and grimaced, "What did you do to this tea? It is so bitter." She bit her lip in anger. "I asked a question." He continued sharply. "My apologizes, I'll remake it." Katsumi stood as she grabbed the tea pot. "Women these days. No respect. This one can't even make a proper pot of tea." Katsumi twitched as she heard Hiro whisper. Now a normal person wouldn't have heard that, but she could. She could hear loud and clear. She turned to face Hiro and glared at him, "Go on. Make the tea." He ordered as he waved his hand to shoo her. She held the handle tightly and the pot erupted into flames. Hiro jumped in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"I'm remaking the tea… Of course." She hissed. He reluctantly sat back down and murmured about how useless Katsumi was. The next moment Katsumi was standing beside an angry Hiro with the teapot turned upside down in her hand. "You tramp!" Hiro shout as he stood quickly and back handed Katsumi. She fell to the ground and teapot shattered. "What's going on?" Butler Kai ran in. He noticed soon after his Princess was sitting up slowly holding her face in pain and he looked at the steamed Hiro. "You're dead bastard!" Katsumi shouted as the lights shut off in an instant. "Wh-What are you doing?" Hiro replied.

"Len! Tsukiko! I need assistance!" Kai shouted. "What's wrong?" Tsukiko appeared in a flash with her butler Len. Kai sighed and pointed, "I'm not able to see in this dark to stop her." Tsukiko smiled, "Well I guess we can't expect much from a water user. Let's go Len." Tsukiko ordered as Len and she became one with the darkness. Within minutes the lights were back on… only Tsukiko, Len, and the scared Hiro, who wound up in a fetal position remained.

"What happened to Princess Katsumi?!" Kai panicked. "She will be back. She just needs to let out some- Oh no Kai! Len go get a doctor!" Tsukiko shouted as she ran to the passed out butler.

"Stupid interviews. Stupid parents for not letting me leave the palace. Stupid everything!" Katsumi murmured as she climbed up a tree. She fell. "AGH! Stupid dress!" She screamed as she tore off the bottom of her dress, so it was a bit higher than her knees. She easily climbed up the tree and escaped outside the palace. "Ah, Princess Katsumi! What are you doing here?" A soul reaper asked. "I'm looking for Uncle Ukitake." She replied. "He's in a captain's meeting, Princess." The soul reaper bowed. "Thank you!" Then without another moment to spare she sped off to her grandfather's office. "Princess! Please stop they are in the middle of a conversation!" Three lieutenants chased after Katsumi. "I don't care!" Katsumi shouted backed.

"Oh no Princess, watch out." Katsumi turned to look in front of her, but she had already collided into the person in front of her. "Ow… I'm sorry…" She gasped as she looked at the man in front of her. "My apologize Princess." The man smiled. "No, the pleasure… I mean… No. It's my fault for running." Katsumi blushed in embarrassment. "I'm Katsumi… Haha you already know who I am… Jeez this is awkward." She laughed nervously. "I'm Captain Shinji Hirako of the 5th Division, but you can just call me Shinji." Shinji chuckled in response. "Ok! No titles? Then just call me Katsumi!" She grinned. "Pleasure to meet you officially Katsumi." Shinji bowed. "No! NO! The pleasure is mine! Really! I mean… Hiyori tells me a lot about you. I am glad to put a face to the name."

"Katsumi, what are you doing here?" Katsumi peeked behind Shinji and there stood her two uncles. "Uncle Jūshirō and Shunsui! I came to see you." She ran to them and hugged them. "Bad day I take it?" Shunsui guessed. "The worse. I have to tell you both so much before the Royal Guards come looking for me." Jūshirō sighed, "let's go to the garden."

"Bye Shinji! I hope to see you again." Katsumi waved at Shinji as he stood by his lieutenant. "Yes, of course. Let's talk more next time!" He replied before he walked off. She watched for a moment as his lieutenant stood there for a moment before following Shinji.

"So, let me get this straight… You dumped boiling hot tea on this kid then ran off." Jūshirō repeated for the second time. "Yes! Really Uncle is it that hard to believe." Katsumi wondered. "No not really. That' sounds just like you!" Shunsui laughed. "This is not the time to be laughing Shunsui!" Jūshirō chastised. "So you boiled hot tea right in front of him. Flames and all?" Katsumi nodded at Shunsui. "I knew I taught you well. Don't let some guy talk down to you."

"Both of you knock it off!" Jūshirō shouted angrily. Katsumi and Shunsui looked bewildered at Jūshirō and muttered 'Sorry'.

"You need to apologize to that boy, Katsumi." Jūshirō continued. "What? Why me? I did nothing wrong!" Katsumi argued. "Is that the type of leader you want to show your people?" Katsumi fell silent and looked away. "Yes, people will judge you, but are you going to just get revenge and then say you did nothing wrong. What kind of leader is that? Do you really want to be that kind of leader who shows your people that it's okay to retort and harm someone else?"

"No of course not!" Katsumi shouted back angrily. "Jūshirō, you are being too hard on her." Shunsui cut in. Jūshirō looked over at Shunsui then back to Katsumi and noticed her hands were balled up into fists and steam was coming off them. "Then what leader do you want to be?" Jūshirō asked softly. Katsumi sniffed, "I want… I want to be like you and uncle Shunsui." The two men looked at each other in shock. "Like us?" They replied. "Yea… Your subordinates depend on you both. They look up to you two… I want my people to feel they have me to run to, but… but I can't do that when my parents are trying to send me away to get married to some stranger" Katsumi confessed.

"So THAT'S what's bugging you." Shunsui stated as Katsumi silently nodded. "Come here." Jūshirō whispered as he held out his hand towards her. She took it and Jūshirō pulled her to him. "You don't have to hold it in." He whispered to her. Katsumi hiccupped and began crying, "I-I jus-just want-ted to sup-port my pe-ple." Jūshirō held onto her tightly not speaking a word.

"I'm sorry. I got your uniform wet." Katsumi giggled after she calmed down. "It's no problem. You should head home. Your family must be worried sick." Jūshirō smiled. "I will. I'll visit again soon." Katsumi hugged her two uncles then ran towards division 12 to see her cousin. "I'm only by 5th division… Man I don't want to use any more of my powers, but I might as well." Katsumi groaned, but before she ran a familiar blonde was knocked through the door of 5th division, "Shinji, you big idiot!" Katsumi turned to the voice. "Oh, cousin. I was just coming to say hi to you."

"Katsumi! What are you doing here?" Her cousin, Hiyori, asked in shock. "I had a bad day." Katsumi confessed. "Want me to knock some sense into the idiot?" Hiyori asked. "No no! I dumped hot tea on him already." Katsumi explained. Hiyori stared for a moment and then fell to the ground laughing. "I wish I saw that!" She laughed more. "Hey, Hiyori! Go to your own division now!"

"Hey Shinji." Katsumi smiled. "Oh Katsumi, hey. You are still here." Shinji grinned. Hiyori's laughter stopped, "Shinji, you idiot! You don't have the right to call my cousin by her first name! You bastard!" Hiyori shouted as she kicked Shinji backwards. "Ah… Wait Hiyori…" Katsumi replied nervously. "I told him to call me by my first name." Katsumi sighed. "So much for not using my powers." She moved her fingers around and lifted Hiyori in the air. "Hey! What's the big idea? Katsumi! You traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor! I'm trying to explain why he called me by my first name and you blew me off!" Katsumi yelled back. "Just wait till I get down from here!"

"I'm not scared of a lieutenant! Even if you are my cousin!"

"Katsumi, maybe you should leave her up there." Shinji suggested. "Shinji! You just wait too you bastard! I'll get you for this!" Hiyori threatened. "With that sort of attitude… I should just leave you up there." Katsumi smirked. "Princess Katsumi! Where are you?" A royal guard shouted. Katsumi jumped and accidently let go of Hiyori and she plummeted to the ground, "I'm so sorry! You can hurt me later! I can't let them catch me." Katsumi panicked and took off.

"Maybe if I just walk in the front door and say I went walking around the palace they'll let me off with a slap on the wrist." Katsumi thought. "Oh what am I saying? They are going to kill me and bury me in a shallow grave!" She grumbled as she messed up her bangs. As she opened the front door the two people she feared stood before her. "Mom! Dad! What lovely weather we are having?" Katsumi smiled. Her parents stood firm before her, "Bedroom. Now." Her father ordered. Katsumi slumped and walked slowly up to her bedroom and sat on the bed. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED?! NOT JUST ONE BUT SIX KIND MEN ARE ALL SCARED OF YOU!" Katsumi's mom, Kiyoko, shouted. "I'm sorry." Katsumi frowned. "Then… Then you dump tea on one! What has gotten into you?" Her mother continued.

"What's gotten into me? What about you?" Katsumi snapped. "I beg your pardon!" Her mother gasped in shock. "Yea… What about you! You are more than happy to send your eldest daughter off to some stranger! Do you hate me that much? I want to be here… With my people… I want to be the one to protect them when you can't, but how can I when you want to send me away!" Katsumi retorted. Her parents stared at her for a moment bewildered and Katsumi stared at the ground. Her bed shifted, "Sweetie… Sweetie, look at me." Her mother whispered softly. She shook her head, "Katsumi, your mother and I… We want you to be happy." Her father began. "I'm happy here." Katsumi answered. Her mother looked down at her daughter and she wrapped her arms around her tightly, "Katsy, we will do anything to keep you happy."

Katsumi pulled away from her parent's grasp and stood before them, "Then let me stay here! Let me protect my people! Let me help future generations. If you want me to be happy… No more arrange marriage interviews." Katsumi expressed. "Don't be ras-"

"Alright, but we will expect great results from you if this is what you really want to do." Her mother intervened. Katsumi stared in shocked for a while, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I won't let you down!" Katsumi squealed as she hugged both of her parents happily.


	2. Chapter 2: Trading Places

Enjoy! This is still taking place 100 so years ago...

xoxo

"Please Tsukiko! No one can ever tell us apart!"

"No way sister! Last time I did, I almost let it slip that I was me!" Tsukiko refused. "Well act… Less like you." Katsumi suggested. Tsukiko stared at her in annoyance, "Like that! I do that a lot! Also be sarcastic and give Butler Kai a hard time." Katsumi smiled. "Why is this so important? This is the third time this week and the um… 24th time in the past 3 months I've covered for you!" Katsumi blushed at the question. "Oh… Oh! Oh my God! Who is it?" Tsukiko shrieked. "Shhhh, will you keep it down!" Katsumi hushed her sister. "Spill! Who is it? Is it one of the interviewees?" Katsumi shook her head. "You have 10 seconds to tell me or you are on your own… 1… 2… 8… 9…" Tsukiko counted as she walked to the door. "No wait!" Katsumi called out. Tsukiko looked at her sister with her bright blue eyes, "He's a Soul Reaper…" Tsukiko stared in shocked. "A soul reaper…" She whispered. "Are you insane? Does he even have rank?" She asked quietly as she sat beside me. "Yes… He's a captain." Katsume smiled shyly. "Oh my gosh! You are totally in likes with that guy!" Tsukiko giggled. "In likes? Anyway, can you please cover for me! Mom and dad won't let me leave without Kai, but I told the guy I would see him today. Please Kiki…" Katsumi begged.

"Fine! But first you need to teach me to be more like you… I also need to teach you to be more like me." Tsukiko smiled. Katsumi looked at her sister in fear knowing her sister was concocting something wicked.

"Hello Princess Tsukiko, off to see your cousin?" A guard bowed to Katsumi. "Yes. I keep meaning to go and see her. I need to keep her out of trouble just like I do Katsumi." Katsumi smiled. "Ah yes, they are both lucky to have a relative like you. Be safe. You hear. If anything happens just send a signal."

"I will! Thank you for your hard work." Katsumi bowed before she casually walked away. "Wait Princess!" Katsumi froze in shock hearing her Butler shout to her. "Oh, hello Butler Kai. Did I forget something?" Katsumi smiled brightly. "Oh no ma'am, it is just that I am worried about your friend."

"Oh Mayu?"

"Yes ma'am. She's been acting very… suspicious. I don't mean to accuse her of anything." Kai bowed. "Could you keep an eye on here then? If anything odd turns up and I'm not around let my sister know. She will know how to handle the problem."

"Yes of course Princess. Well say hello to your cousin for me. Also that is a beautiful kimono!" Kai bowed before scurrying away. Katsumi sighed in relief, "That was close…" She pulled out her bag, "Now time to meet Shinji!" She grinned.

"Shinji!" Katsumi greeted. Shinji grinned at her as she made her way to him, "Well you are looking extraordinarily stunning." Shinji complimented. "Oh this? No, I just wanted to wear something… Not so formal. This is my casual wear." Katsumi blushed. "This is the first time I've seen you wear ripped jeans out in public before." Shinji smiled as Katsumi linked arms with him. "Well I feel much more comfortable around you wearing this. I hope this doesn't destroy whatever image you already had of me." She smiled. "No, it did." She frowned at that. "This image is way better than the one before." Shinji joked. Katsumi blushed more, "Oh you jerk. You scared me!" She hit him playfully. "I see where Hiyori gets her violence from." Shinji teased. "From me? No way! Hiyori is worse." Katsumi giggled.

"Hey Shinji, who is that glass's boy who was behind you when I first met you?" Katsumi questioned suddenly. "Huh? Don't tell me you've fallen for him!" Shinji worried. She smiled, "No! Never! I just don't ever see him around anymore with you."

"What do you mean? He's always following me when I see you. You must not recognize him from a distance. He is my lieutenant, Sōsuke Aizen." Shinji explained. "Yea, I guess I must have not recognized him." She lied.

There is no way she couldn't have seen him. Her family and people were known for their powers and being able to control certain elements, but the royal family also had their 5 senses enhanced to hear, see, taste, feel, and smell anything from at least 2 miles away. As royal family they also had the power to manipulate all the elements: earth, fire, wind, water, dark, and light.

She shook the thought and smiled, "Yea, maybe I was wrong. Oh, no look at the time. I need to go." She stood quickly. "Wait!" Before she could leave Shinji grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Shin… ji?" His heartbeat was irregular as it pounded against his chest. "Just… stay here for a while, ok?" He whispered. "Ok…" She replied as she wrapped her arms around him catching him off guard. He pulled her chin up and before she could ask his lips captured hers. She stood in shock before she let the kiss consume her and they pulled away to breathe. There was a long silence as they stared at each other until footsteps averted Katsumi's eyes. "What is it Aizen?" Shinji groaned in annoyance. Katsumi stared at Aizen for a moment… His eyes met hers for a second and she felt her insides run cold. "I should go. I'll see you again." Katsumi turned to Shinji. "Alright. I'll see you later." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"… and the elders… Hey Katsy! KATSUMI!" Tsukiko screamed causing her sister to fall of the bed in shock. "Damn it, Kiki! What the hell was that for?" Katsumi groaned as she pulled herself up with the bed's support. "You weren't listening AGAIN! Why are you spacing out so much? Did something happen?" Tsukiko questioned as she watched her sister's movements. "Well… Yea… Shinji and I… We kissed."

"YOU KISSED?! Are you for real? And here I am talking about a boring meeting YOU were supposed to attend. Tell me everything! Tell me tell me!" Tsukiko exclaimed as she jumped on the bed. "It was nothing that huge. That's not what's bothering me though…" Katsumi bit her lip. Tsukiko frowned as she sat down beside her sister, "What's bothering you?"

"Wait… This Aizen character… He hasn't been following Shinji? Then who has?" Tsukiko asked. Katsumi shrugged, "I wish I knew… I tried to figure it out myself. Shinji says Aizen is always with him, but the guy I saw today was different from the guy I always see."

"Maybe there are two Aizen's?" Tsukiko questioned. "That's not possible. His lieutenant wears glasses… This guy that is always with Shinji doesn't. Something doesn't add up. Plus! I heard a rumor that Soul Reapers have been disappearing."

"Disappearing? How is that possible?" Tsukiko asked out loud as she thought to herself. "This whole thing feels weird. I say we investigate this Aizen guy." Tsukiko announced. "No way! That's too dangerous!" Katsumi declined. "Come on! I mean we have our own Zanpakutōs. We can't possibly get hurt!" Tsukiko suggested. "Fine, but not today. Starting Saturday we will start investigating."

"Yay! We are going to be undercover! I know. We need a theme song! See you Saturday, Katsumi. Wear something black we are sneaking out!" Tsukiko sang as she skipped out of Katsumi's room. "Oh boy, what did I just sign up for?" Katsumi groaned as she lied in bed and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Change

The last chapter from the past... I haven't really talked about the girl's Zanpakutōs, but that'll be mentioned soon!

Enjoy!

xoxo

"Are you sure this is the right place, Kiki?" Katsumi whispered as she followed her twin sister through the forest. "Yup, positive. That prodigy, Gin Ichimaru, has been prowling around out here. He is also in close relations to Aizen, so I have a feeling… Shhhh get down!" Tsukiko hissed as she pulled Katsumi beside her by a tree. "What's going…"

"Shhh. They'll hear you." She barked quietly. Katsumi froze in fear when she heard footsteps coming up behind them. The two girl's hearts raced as the smell of blood appeared, "Ah Gin, would you like to work with me as a 3rd seat of the 5th Division?" Aizen smiled. "No, 3rd seat is worthless."

"Well no one said you had to stay there for long. It's only a matter of time that you will be a captain." Aizen replied. "Is that Aizen?" Tsukiko asked telepathically to her sister. Katsumi nodded before hearing a snap from the tree above them. The girls froze in fear as the tree above them fell and they sunk into the ground below them to avoid the fallen tree. They shook off the dirt on their clothes knowing it was useless to hide any longer, "Well what is this? Gin, how long did you know they were here?" Aizen asked as Gin walked towards them. "For a while now."

"We know who you really are Aizen! You won't get away with this! You are plotting something evil and twisted and we are going to stop you." Tsukiko threatened. "Pesky little princesses, you should learn your place." Katsumi froze for a second as Aizen went to grab his sword. Katsumi grabbed her sister and merged with the shadows below them and vanished. "What are you planning to do with them?" Gin asked. "They'll make perfect specimens." Aizen smirked.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU DON'T JUST TREATEN A BAD GUY LIKE THAT!" Katsumi chastised as she paced around her room. "It's not like it's not true! We will get them!" Tsukiko pouted. "Never mind that, why did we run?! We could have taken out a stupid lieutenant!" Tsukiko hissed. "Not that guy! He is not an average lieutenant. There is an odd aura around him. We were lucky to get away this time. Next time we might not get so lucky!"

"Fine! I'm going to going to check on our little brother then I'm heading to bed." Tsukiko pouted as she swiftly turned on her heels and exited her sister's room. Katsumi lied in bed and sighed.

"Shinji! Shinji! Will you listen to me?" Katsumi shouted as Shinji walked away quickly. "I can't. Can it wait? Captain Yamamoto is calling a captain's meeting." Shinji frowned. "No, it can't! This is important!" She screamed as Shinji walked off until he was out of range. "Damn it!" She screamed as she punched the ground splitting it in two. "What's wrong cousin?" Katsumi turned to see a worried Hiyori. "Hiyori…" Katsumi vision blurred. "Hey! Katsumi, why are you crying?" Hiyori asked as she hugged her cousin. "Shinji.. Shinji…" Was all Katsumi could manage to get out. "Did he break up with you? That sly bastard! Wait till I get my hands on him!" Hiyori growled. "NO! He's in danger! Aizen… Aizen… He's bad! He will hurt somebody! I know it!" Katsumi screamed. Hiyori froze in shock. "Why haven't you told Shinji?" Hiyori asked. "He wouldn't listen to me…" Katsumi sobbed.

"What? What do you mean you are investigating? You can't! I absolutely forbid it!" Katsumi ordered. "I have to Captain Yamamoto's orders." Shinji replied calmly as he brushed his girlfriend's hair back. "I don't care if the Royal King told you to! Don't do it!"

"Are you that worried about me?" Shinji teased. "I'm serious Shinji! Aizen, he… He's up to no good. I don't know what, but he and Gin are working together on something bad. You are going to get hurt!" Katsumi explained. "How do you know they are up to no good?" Shinji asked. Katsumi bit her lip, "You spied on him, didn't you?" Shinji guessed. "I'm sorry…" Katsumi apologized as she looked away. "What if you got hurt?" Shinji snapped. "Yea? Like you will if you go out there?!" Silence. "He's my problem. If he is up to something I need to put an end to it." Shinji replied seriously. He kissed Katsumi's cheek then he left with his group. "NO! Shinji! Damn it!" Katsumi screamed as she stomped her foot angrily.

"Urahara!" She thought as she ran to the 12th division. "Kisuke! Kisuke… Where are you going with Tessai?" Katsumi asked as she approached the two men. "We are going to go help our friends." Urahara smiled. "Oh thank goodness. I'll come too."

"No. Stay in your palace tonight. You will be safer there." Tessai replied. "What? Why?" Katsumi whined. Urahara placed a hand on Katsumi's shoulder, "I'll bring Shinji back in one piece, I promise. You just sleep." Urahara vowed. Katsumi reluctantly nodded before she left back to the palace.

A scream woke Tsukiko before she could hear the fire. "What's going on?" Tsukiko panicked as she ran out of her room. "Please, evacuate out of our portal in the basement my people!" Tsukiko's mom shouted holding her son, Tashiro, in her arms. Tsukiko pushed through the crowd to her sister's room and kicked the door open, "Katsumi?"

"Tsukiko! Oh, you are okay! I was so worried." Katsumi hugged her sister tightly. "What's going on?" Tsukiko asked. "Aizen… I know it's his doing." Katsumi hissed. "Come on we need to leave the palace. We need to tell gramps to stop the attack."

"What? Gramps is behind this?" Tsukiko froze. "Yes, now come on!" Katsumi replied grabbing her sister's hand. "Katsy!" The girls turned and saw their mother holding her bleeding stomach. "No… mom!" They ran to their mother. "Who did this?" Tsukiko asked hastily. "It's too late for us… They killed your father and brother… You need to escape before they get you too…" Their mother whispered as a tear slid down her face. They watched their mom die in their arms before laying her down and getting up. "Gin…" Katsumi whispered as she pulled her sister behind her. "Nice to see you again girls." He grinned. "Let's go sis!" Katsumi yanked her sister and they ran down the stairs. "Watch out Katsy!" Tsukiko pushed her sister out of range of Kaname Tōsen's attack.

Tsukiko screamed in pain as she held her face, "Kiki!" Katsumi rushed to her sister's side. "I can't see! It hurts!" She screamed as blood ran down her arms. "Come on sis… Just follow my voice!" Katsumi calmly spoke as she helped her sister to her feet. "We can just forget about gramps. We need to escape." They reached the basement when Tsukiko pushed Katsumi backwards, "What's wrong?"

"Stay back! Aizen… I can feel is spiritual pressure close by." Tsukiko whispered as she tried to figure out where he was. "Katsumi behind you move!" Tsukiko shouted. "Too late!" Aizen appeared and slashed Katsumi from behind. She fell to her knees in pain before she screamed as white appeared out of her face, "What is happening to me?" Her voice was distorted. "Sister…" Tsukiko whispered as she looked around blindly trying to find her sister. "Tsukiko run! I can't control myself!" Katsumi screamed before her hollowfication completely took over. "Katsumi, what happened? Where are you?" Tsukiko shouted in fear as the hollow Katsumi roared. "Sister! Sister, please! Where are you?" Tsukiko screamed not realizing the hollow Katsumi was in front of her and before she knew it hollow Katsumi slashed at Tsukiko.

"I could have sworn I heard the Princess's voice down here." Butler Kai muttered as Butler Len and he ran down to the basement seeing the horrific scene. "Princess!" They shouted running towards them both. A hollow mask covered the girl's faces, "What do we do?" Len asked. "Take them and follow me!" Yoruichi shouted as she jumped down the stairs. "Lady Yoruichi!"

"Hurry we don't have time! There is a hideout that I need to take you to or these girls will die! I have a friend who can help them, now come on!" Yoruichi instructed and the five escaped.

"Princess Katsumi and Tsukiko!" Tessai muttered. "Urahara, they will also need your help." Yoruichi frowned. "Let's go then." Urahara sighed as the twelve of them escaped to the human world.


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends!

"Katsumi, no! No, no, no, no! A princess should not have to get out of bed so early to go to _school_!" Tsukiko shrieked as she clung to her bed post. "Let. Go." Her sister grunted as she pulled her feet off the bed. "Never! Let me go! I don't want to go to school! I don't wanna I don't wanna!" Tsukiko whined. "Ugh, you spoiled brat! I give up!" Katsumi released Tsukiko's legs and lied on the ground. "Thank you. I don't understand _why _we have to go to school." Tsukiko huffed as she crossed her legs on her bed. Katsumi moved her fingers and used the wind to push her sister off the bed, "KATSUMI!"

"Glad to see you out of bed little sister. Now hurry up. The uniform is on the bed." Katsumi giggled. "Can't I just stay with Kisuke?" Tsukiko pouted as she stood up. "Depends, what do I get in return?" Katsumi smirked. "Oh! Oh you! You would take advantage of a blind girl like me?!" Tsukiko replied. "Blind or not, yes I would take advantage of you."

"FINE, have it your way… I'll ummm do your homework for the year." Tsukiko bribed. "Hmmm, fair enough. Even though I was already going to send you to Kisuke."

"Ka… KATSUMI, YOU BITCH!" Tsukiko screamed angrily. "Oh, that's not very Princess like of you." Katsumi teased. Before Tsukiko could reply a knock interrupted her, "Excuse me Princess Katsumi, but if you don't eat now you are going to be late." Kai bowed. "Oh shit that's right. Kai, make sure Kiki gets to Kisuke's safely." Katsumi ran out of her sister's room, sprinted to the table, ate quickly, and dashed out before the others could say another word.

"Well then… Len, could you prepare my bath." Tsukiko cheerfully asked. "Yes, of course." Len replied as he walked past his mistress. "That girl. She's such a handful." Kai sighed. "Don't worry, this is good for her. For us. She just wants to forget the past and move on." Tsukiko smiled softly as she patted Kai's back and walked to the bathroom. "Forget the past? I don't think anyone could forget such a dreadful past like that…" Kai whispered. "Oh well, time to do laundry." Kai straightened up and whistled away.

"Hello, I'm Katsumi Takahashi. Pleasure to meet you all! I hope we can be friends" Katsumi bowed as she greeted her new classmates. "Whoa! She's cute! What do you think she'll say if I ask her out?"

"She'll think you are a creep." Two boys whispered. Katsumi smiled lightly as she took her seat next to an orange headed boy, "Hello, nice to meet you." Katsumi greeted. "Yo, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He replied. "Ichigo hmm?" He nodded. "Yea, so did you just move here?"

"Yes, I moved here about a week ago. This place has changed so much since the last time I lived here. I get lost way too easily." Katsumi sighed as she placed her head on her hand. "I can show you around if you like." Ichigo offered. She shook her head, "Not today. I have to get home before the movers do. Can we postpone for tomorrow?" Katsumi lied. Of course she had to lie. It wasn't like she could say she lived her 100 years ago before she traveled around the world before she stayed in America. "That's no problem. Just meet me outside the school tomorrow."

"Who do you think you are, bitch?" Minion one growled as Katsumi dropped his leader in a heap on the ground. "I'm the girl who doesn't take shit from guys like you. You ruined a mourning site! You need to fix it!" The group of guys advanced towards her, "Yo." Katsumi turned and saw Ichigo standing a little distance away. "And… Who the hell are you?" One of the minions asked. Ichigo scolded for a moment before responded, "Now listen up you pond scum. Do you see that?" He asked pointing to vase. "First question, what do you think it is? You, the one in the middle. Answer!"

"Wait… You talking to me?" The middle guy asked dumbfounded. "I guess somebody left those flowers for a kid that died here." After he answered Ichigo kicked him. "Correct! Next question." Katsumi took this chance to walk to the scared ghost girl, "Hey, are you alright?"

The ghost girl smiled, "I'm great! Thanks for your concern, but you could have gotten hurt if they attacked you." Katsumi smiled, "It will take a lot more than a few boys to bring me down." She replied confidently. "Plus, I knew someone would have saved me." Katsumi swirled around to see Ichigo standing in front of her. "Thank you for saving me." She bowed. "Don't mention it, but won't the movers beat you home if you stay here."

"Oh shit! I forgot! Bye Ichigo see you tomorrow." Katsumi waved as she ran home. "Strange girl, huh?" Ichigo chuckled. The ghost girl giggled, "I think she is really pretty." Ichigo smiled at the ghost girl before he left for his own home.

"I'm home." Katsumi sighed. "Where HAVE you been?" Kai screeched as he looked at the front door. "I had a little dilemma getting home." Katsumi truthfully said. "Are you ok? You aren't hurt, are you?" Kai worried. "No, no, I'm fine. I'm going to skip dinner, so don't wait for me. Good night." Katsumi announced as she left for her room. "She's avoiding me again." Kai fretted. "No, not you. She must have a lot on her mind. Tea?" Tsukiko asked as she sipped hers. Kai slumped in his chair, "Yes please." Tsukiko reached to pour Kai's tea as she sipped on her own.

"Why are all teens so rebellious?" Kai complained. "Aw, we aren't that bad, are we?" Tsukiko whined. "No, of course not." Kai blushed in embarrassment. "We don't mean to cause you more problems than necessary. I guess that is partially my fault for wanting to be a spy." Tsukiko mumbled. Kai looked bewildered at his mistress, "You can't blame yourself for this."

"If I don't blame myself… Katsumi will continue to resent herself." Tsukiko whispered. "What do you mean?" Tsukiko shook her head. "Oh nothing. Drink up. Your tea will get cold and maybe it's just me, but herbal tea cold is rather gross." Tsukiko smiled lightly. "I have a question, Princess." Kai spoke. "What's up?"

"Do you miss seeing?" Tsukiko stopped and directed her attention to Kai. "Honestly, I miss it more than anything, but if I had the option of my parents and little brother living over my eyesight… I'd rather have them back even if I'm blind." Tsukiko muttered.

Katsumi lied in her bed and curled up, "Rather lose your eyesight than your family dying… Hmmm, I would rather give up my powers if I could see Shinji one last time…" She whispered before she fell asleep.

"Shinji? The Captain of 5th division?" Len murmured as he looked at his mistress and Kai sipping tea. "Mm, we switched places quite frequently, so she could see him." Tsukiko smiled at the memory.

_"Kisuke said, Shinji and you are pretty serious." Tsukiko nudged her big sister. Katsumi blushed, "We aren't that serious…" Tsukiko gasped, "You liar. You've been seeing him for more than a year. That guy better purpose to you soon or I'll kill him." Tsukiko threatened. "Shhh! Everyone will hear you!" Katsumi blushed as she hushed her sister._

"A year? Wow… Why am I just now learning this?" Kai whined. "We knew mom and dad wouldn't approve since he wasn't royal, and we knew you would blab to them."

"Oh cruel world, why am I left out in so many things." Kai dramatically cried as he fell to his knees. "Does the world hate me?" Tsukiko shook her head. "Drama Queen." She murmured in her tea. "I agree." Len nodded.

"Hey, did you hear about Ichigo's house?" Classmates gossiped. "I heard a truck crashed into their house. I hope no one was hurt." Some girls whispered. "Ichigo…" Katsumi murmured as she stared outside. She heard a commotion aside her and as she listened she felt an odd spiritual pressure in the room. "Hmm… Odd. Hey Ichigo. I heard about what happened. Are you okay?" She asked as she stared at the girl beside him. "Yea, I'm fine."

"You look familiar?" The girl acknowledged. "Hmm, really? I'm the new girl. I'm Katsumi Takahashi." Katsumi introduced. "Takahashi…" The girl thought as she closed her eyes to remember. "Hmmm, I'm Rukia Kuchiki." She greeted after her failed attempt to remember. A new spiritual pressure began to approach us from a distance, "What's that?" Katsumi whispered as she stared outside. She looked below her and saw Rukia and Ichigo in a Soul Reaper outfit run off. "Ichigo… No way…"

"Hey, Katsumi, am I still showing you around today?" Ichigo asked Katsumi as she exited the school. "Hmm, oh yea! I totally spaced out. Sure that would be great." Katsumi smiled. "But Ichigo, we had that thing to do today. You forgot, didn't you?" Rukia interrupted. "What are you- Whoa! Hey wait a second! Sorry Katsumi, something came up!" Ichigo called out as he was pulled away by Rukia. "Wow a lot of strength in such a little body." Katsumi blinked as she processed what just happened. "Oh, Katsumi, you are still here?"

"Orihime. Oh yea! I had plans with Ichigo, but he ended up cancelling. Where are you going?" Katsumi smiled as she walked with Orihime. "I'm off to get some groceries for dinner. Want to come with me?" Orihime invited. "Sure! I'd be more than happy to."

"Wow! So you've been everywhere?" Orihime gasped. "Well, not Africa. I never had a chance to go." Katsumi bragged. "Wow, so how were you able to afford such travels? Your parents must be rich!" Orihime giggled. "Well they were…" Katsumi stopped walking. "Hmm, something wrong Katsumi?"

"Oh no, it's nothing. Come on we need to cross the street." Katsumi hurried along as Orihime and she walked across. A car sped towards them and Katsumi was the first one to notice, "Move out of the way!" She pushed Orihime out of the way and she jumped over the passing car and gracefully down on her feet. "Are you ok?" She asked as she ran to Orihime. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me."

"Orihime!"

"Oh Ichigo! Hey." Orihime smiled. Rukia stared at Katsumi, "Are you okay, Orihime?" Ichigo asked. "Oh, I'm fine. Katsumi saved me." Orihime smiled. "Mm, well I need to go home now. See you at school." Katsumi waved. "Wait, Katsumi." Rukia called. "Yes, Rukia?"

"No, it's nothing never mind." Rukia wavered. "Well then see you later." Katsumi responded before she jogged off.


	5. Chapter 5: The Attack

"Look the assessments are up! Oh Orihime, you placed 3rd!" The girls celebrated. "Who placed first?" Orihime asked. "Katsumi Takahashi." They replied as they twirled around to see Katsumi reading. "No surprise. She's one of the smartest girls in class. I mean if she was put up against Uryū I wonder who would be the smartest." One of the girls pondered. "Katsumi of course! Beauty and brains, she'll win hands down!" A girl giggled.

"Hey, Katsumi!" Katsumi looked up to see a tall boy with glasses. "Oh hey… Uryū, right?" Katsumi guessed as she closed her book. "Yea. I just wanted to say congratulations on the assessment." Katsumi smiled. "Oh thanks! You too! I heard you placed 1st for the guys."

"Katsumi? Just where do you think you are going this late?" Kai yawned. "Can't you hear them? There are at least a four I think." Katsumi whispered as she remained silent. "Are they hollows?" Kai asked. "Yes. Go find Len and stay here. We will be back." Tsukiko instructed as she sheathed her zanpakutō. "Wait, you are going to fight them off!" Kai panicked. "Well of course, who else will?" Tsukiko grinned as she held up two fingers. "Be back later tonight." She cheered happily before Katsumi and she flash stepped.

"Hmmm, it feels like the hollows should be right here…" Tsukiko murmured as she moved her head to hear clearly. "Well there aren't any hollows, but there are Soul Reapers ahead of us." Katsumi glared as she unsheathed her zanpakutō. "No stop, there is a Quincy too. Let's go see what's going on?" The girls went to spy as The Quincy began his rules of the game he wanted to play.

"Come out from hiding." The Quincy stated as he turned to the girl's hiding spot. "Aw, Katsumi, we got caught! We must not be good spies" Tsukiko whined as she stepped out of hiding. "Katsumi?" Ichigo questioned. "No, I'm Tsukiko. This is Katsumi!" Tsukiko grinned brightly. "What are you doing out here? It's dangerous!" Ichigo yelled. "I should be asking you what you two are doing! Releasing hollows in the human world for a game! Are you senile?" Katsumi lectured catching the two boys and Rukia off guard. "What? How do you know about hollows?" Ichigo stammered. "Oh please, I've been around much longer than you to figure out this sort of thing." Katsumi tsk'd.

Uryū crushed the bait, "Now the hollows will come soon. Prepare yourself Soul Reaper." Katsumi cursed under her breathe, "Come on Tsukiko, I sense some close by. We need to stop them!" Tsukiko nodded before the two girls vanished. "To think they actually survived…" Rukia muttered in shock. "Who?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shook her head and muttered, "No one" before they set off to fight hollows.

The day continued on when more hollows appeared, "Ugh Katsumi this is tiring!" Tsukiko whined as she held her stance ready to attack with her sword. "Don't use your bankai. We'll use it as a last resort." Katsumi urged. "Yea, I know- What is that!" Tsukiko panicked as a stronger spiritual pressure appeared. "A Menos! Get back!" Katsumi jumped in front of her sister holding her swords in front of her. "Your spirit energies… I must have them." The Menos roared. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

The two girls ran off with the Menos close behind them, "Damn that Quincy. I'll kill him myself if he survives." Katsumi cursed. "Not so fast!" The Menos reached out to cut the girls. "No Katsumi!" Tsukiko shouted as she heard her sister's body hit the brick wall beside them. "That's it! Show no Mercy, Chioji!" Tsukiko commanded as her zanpakutō reacted. Her sword transformed into a double edged scythe. She held it above her and began twirling it before giving it enough speed to throw it at the Menos, slashing through it within seconds. "Take that, jerk!" Her scythe skidded down the alley way in front of her as she took a knee to catch her breath, "I lost too much energy…" Tsukiko flinched when she felt another spirit energy coming closer and as she held her hand to call for her zanpakutō a hand grasped her wrist. "Kisuke?" She questioned. "Yea, it's me. You can relax now." Kisuke responded. "Thank goodness…" She whispered before letting herself drift into unconsciousness. "Tessai, get Katsumi. They need to be treated." Kisuke spoke before heading back to his shop.

"Agh…" Katsumi groaned as she moved. "Don't move so much. Your injuries aren't fixed properly." Kisuke chuckled. "You bastard… laughing at a girl in pain that's an all new low." Katsumi growled. "Oh, don't mind me. You have a few guests here to see you." Katsumi looked at the door as Rukia walked in with a serious expression. "So you really did survive." Kisuke snuck out and sighed as he shut the door, "This is going to be interesting."

"Yea, I did. Come to kill me off?" Katsumi asked as she took a side glance at Rukia. "I should! You betrayed the Soul Society!" Rukia shouted. "Oh? Is that what they tell soul reapers? Typical, Soul Reapers have to act like the victims, but you are mistaken."

"Excuse me?" Rukia exclaimed. "Sit down, shut up, and I'll tell you the truth." Katsumi replied and Rukia reluctantly sat in front of Katsumi.

"Yea, like I should believe any of that! Captain Aizen is a good man!" Rukia spoke. "Captain?! That bastard became a Captain!"

"Watch your tongue when speaking about a captain!" Rukia snapped. Katsumi smirked and let out a short laugh, "Should I fear you? You may be a soul reaper…" Katsumi stood up and touched Rukia's shoulder. "But you have no spiritual energy to attack me."

"How do you figure that?" Rukia questioned. "The obvious reason… I'm still alive, aren't I? Oh, before I leave… Why not just become friends? I mean I'm a good guy. I protect the people here. I'm obviously not as bad as the Soul Society made me out to be. I mean look at Kisuke. He is the one who saved me and Soul Society did him wrong." Katsumi smiled sweetly. Rukia pondered as she watched Katsumi leave, "Could she… be right?"

"She is." Kisuke answered. "Tsukiko and Katsumi, they've both been wronged by the Soul Society."

"Then why don't they just go fix it." Rukia replied. Kisuke looked at Rukia underneath his hat, "That would be as useless as me going to the Soul Society and proclaiming my innocence. This is really the only way." He answered.


	6. Chapter 6: The Arrest

"Rukia! Hey, what are you doing here?" Tsukiko asked as she stood at the front door. "Hey, I was looking for your sister. Have you seen her?" Rukia asked. Tsukiko shook her head, "I'm worried. She hasn't been home since last night. She said she had something to attend to and she never came back." Tsukiko bit her lip. "I see. Well I will go find her. I'm sure she's just out exploring. Thank you though. Good night." Rukia bowed. "That's what friends are for!" Kiki sang as she closed the door.

"Hmm, Katsumi has been acting strange since yesterday. I wonder what it is that got her so worried yesterday."

_"Ichigo, please! Come on! You are supposed to be my best friend. Do this one little bitty favor?" Katsumi whined as Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryū and she walked home. "No! Do your homework yourself!" Ichigo shouted. "Wahhhhh! Uryū, Ichi is being a meany!" Katsumi cried. "Oh fine, give it here." Ichigo muttered. "Yay! Thanks a bunch Ichi!" Katsumi grinned as she handed Ichigo her books. Uryū parted from the group and Katsumi waved goodbye before she froze in place. "Umm… Katsumi? What's wrong?" Rukia asked. Katsumi shook off her momentary fear, "No… it's nothing. I… I gotta go. I'm… I'm running late. See ya later." Katsumi muttered as she took off in the opposite direction._

"Have you found Katsumi?" Ichigo asked as I climbed in his window. "No, I can't possibly imagine where she went." Ichigo sighed before walking to the door. "Well I'm sure she is safe. We just have to wait. I have to eat dinner now." Then he walked out the door just a breeze blew in a piece of paper with elegant writing on it.

_They're here. Hide._

_-Katsumi_

Rukia crumbled the note and stared outside to see a shadow run off, "Katsumi… Who's here?" Rukia wondered. Suddenly she felt two very familiar spiritual pressures and she gasped, "Why didn't I see that before?"

Katsumi stood face to face with the captain and lieutenant of the 6th division, "Katumi Takahashi, you are under arrest for the attack of the previous Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13." Renji Abaria announced. Katsumi glared at her opponents before she jumped back, flicking her wrist and created a fire barrier around them. She dashed away hearing the lieutenant call out to her to stop. "I got them preoccupied now. I just have to create a diversion for Rukia to hi-… RUKIA!" Katsumi shouted as she slowed to a stop. "What the- Why are you-?! I told you to hide!" Katsumi hissed. "I can't do that. I knew this was coming eventually. You don't have to protect me."

"The hell I don't!" Rukia looked at Katsumi in shock. "You are my friend! I can't… I can't let my friend die." Katsumi continued as she reached for her zanpakutō before turning on her heels and blocking Renji's attack with her sword. "Nice block!" He smirked. "Yea, your attack was crap to begin with!" Katsumi insulted as she blew Renji away with her mouth. He regained his balance and noticed Rukia, "You're opponent is me!" Katsumi growled as she flash stepped in front of him and attacked without hesitation, but he avoided most of the attack.

Katsumi stopped attacking when her friend, Uryū, appeared, "Attacking girls? That's a little rude."

"Ury… What are you doing here?" Katsumi asked in shock. "I was on my way home from the grocery store." He replied showing his bag. "Seriously? Why don't I believe that?" Katsumi smiled lightly. "Who are you?" Renji growled. "I'm Uryū, prepare to be defeated." He stated pissing of Renji.

"No Uryū!" Katsumi gasped looking down at the scene a few feet from the ground as he falls to the ground. Renji takes the opportunity to release his zanpakutō and the blades slash through Katsumi's side sending her flying backwards. She landed violently down to the ground below her, rolling a few times, before groaning in pain. "Katsumi!" Rukia shouted in a panic as Renji walked towards Katsumi. She got to her knees gripping dangerously tight to her cut side trying to numb the pain, "Forget the arrest. You can die here." Renji's sword was held up above his head and she closed her eyes knowing she would die.

The pain didn't come and as she looked up she stared in shock, "Ich… Ichigo." Ichigo shielded her body with his sword and body. "You okay?" He asked. Katsumi nodded, "It's just a scratch." She lied. Ichigo nodded and Renji and he began their battle.

Katsumi watched in fear as Ichigo fell to the ground after Byakuya attacked him, "No… No… Ichi…" She whispered. She went for her sword, but Byakuya stood before her with his sword ready to kill her, "Pick up your sword and I'll kill you on the spot." He threatened. She surrendered and he forces her up. They walk past Ichigo's body and Katsumi glances at him, "I'm sorry…" She mouthed to him as a tear slipped from her eye.

"Come on… Ichigo… Wakey wakey lemon quakey…" Tsukiko whispered in Ichigo's ear as she poked his face. Ichigo wakes up and jumps in fright of Tessai on top of him, "Oh good you're awake!" Tsukiko smiled. "Kiki… What… I'm sorry. I couldn't protect your sister." Ichigo apologized. Tsukiko shook her head, "Well, it was an attempt. You aren't strong enough to take on both a captain and lieutenant. That's why I'm here." Tsukiko smiled. "But I lost my soul reaper abilities." Ichigo replied.

"It is practically impossible to lose it. You just… Have to work harder at getting it back!" Tsukiko grinned. "How do you know that?" Ichigo questioned. "All for another day, for now we have to get your abilities back! We have about a month to do so, so we don't have time to waste."

"Wait why a month?" Ichigo asked. Tsukiko stood by the door and looked back, "Because the Soul Society will execute my sister and Rukia by that time. For now you will be working with Kisuke. I have something to attend to." Before Ichigo could asked Tsukiko walked out the door and vanished.

"Len, are the counsel men here?" Tsukiko asked as she walked into her people's home. "Yes milady. They have gathered in the war room." Len bowed. Tsukiko slammed the doors to the war room with a loud BANG as she walked to the head of the table as her footsteps echoed throughout the room.

"Princess Tsukiko." The counsel bowed in respect. "Lift your heads! We don't have time for formalities." Tsukiko ordered. "Is it true… About… about Lady Katsumi…" Takumi stuttered. "Yes it is true, but don't fear. I will bring her back! This meeting will be short, sweet, and to the point! I will go to the Soul Society with a Soul Reaper and my friends. I cannot sacrifice my men to bring home my sister. We need you to keep our people safe. Len and Kai will also accompany me. I will bring my sister back! Our people depend on her for protect and I will not fail them.. Understood?"

"Yes milady!" The men replied.

Katsumi kicked the bars for the tenth time before finally giving up, "You are all bastards! Rotten, evil, conniving little sons of a bitch" she angrily called out. "My… such language for a princess to have… maybe we should cut out your tongue." The man's voice laughed. "You!" She glared as he emerged from the dark hall with his wide grin. "Long time no see, Princess Katsumi. I could have sworn you were dead." Gin grinned. Katsumi stood up and slammed her hands onto the bars in front of his face, "You sneaky son of a bitch! How dare you show your face to me?"

"You never were the nice quiet Princess, were you? I guess that was just your sister. How is she by the way? Is she good?" He teased. "Go to hell! Taken Aizen with you while you're at it… Or just wait… When I get out of here I'm coming for you both and Tosen!" Katsumi threatened. Gin stood there for a moment with his grin as he cupped Katsumi's face in his hand, "Maybe, you can be let out on good behavior." Katsumi took the opportunity to spit in Gin's face and move backwards. "Oops, my bad, I guess good behavior doesn't come naturally to me." She sneered. Gin glared at her before turning on his heels to leave, "Oh by the way… How's the hollowfication treatin' you?" He asked as he walked away laughing. When he was out of range from her she screamed in anger, "Why did I let him get under my skin?!"

Hours later, Katsumi sat in her jail cell bed with her eyes closed thinking of a plan to escape when she heard footsteps again, "Damn it Gin. Fuck off, will ya?"

"Sorry, but we aren't Gin." A familiar voice chuckled. "Uncle!" Her eyes flew open to see her two uncles in front of her. "Well, you've become a beautiful young lady." Ukitake smiled weakly. "Uncle… You look pale… Are you taking care of yourself?" Katsumi frowned. "You're in a jail cell and you are concerned about me?" Ukitake smiled. "Oh please. This thing can't hold me for long. I'm just going to stay here until my friends come and rescue me." Katsumi grinned. "Ah, mischievous to the end I see! I knew you would grow up right." Shunsui laughed. "We came to give you something. Just hide it." Ukitake smiled as he pulled out Katsumi's zanpakutō. "Uncle is breaking the rules? What happened to you while I was gone for 100 years?" Katsumi giggled as she took her zanpakutō. "Thank you… Both of you…" She smiled happily. "Of course, we will always be there to protect you." Shunsui winked. Shortly after their departure, Katsumi was visited by Renji, "Here's your food." He said as he placed it down. "I don't want it." Katsumi huffed. "Acting like a child won't get you anywhere." Renji began. "Oh? So where would acting like an ass get me?" She asked with her infamous smirk.

"It doesn't matter. You'll be executed for your crimes soon enough." Renji sighed. "Crimes? The only crime I've committed is dumping boiling hot tea on an interviewee. I was lectured by Uncle Ukitake and praised by Uncle Shunsui, but aside that… I have not committed a crime worth taking my life!" Katsumi snapped. "Bull shit! You betrayed the Soul Society by helping that Urahara to create hollows." Renji retorted. "The hell I did! Your damn Captain Aizen, Tosen, and Gin did that! Urahara and my family were all innocent!" Katsumi shouted as she banged on the bars. "Get out. Get out NOW!" She shouted. Renji huffed before turning to leave.

"Tsukiko, hurry up and get here…" Katsumi whispered as she slid down the wall and cried. "Ummm excuse me?" A boy nervously entered. Katsumi wiped her tears quickly and looked at him, "What?"

"I was… I was wondering if it was okay for me to clean in here." He announced. "Go ahead. I'm not in your way." Katsumi replied softly. After he finished cleaning he walked up to the cell, "I'm Hanatarō Yamada, by the way." He smiled. "Katsumi… Katsumi Takahashi, but I'm sure you know that by now." She smiled back. "I do, but you don't seem as bad as what others say." Hanatarō replied. "Well thanks. At least someone can tell I'm not bad. How is Rukia? Is she okay?" Katsumi asked. Hanatarō nodded, "she's okay."

"I'm glad." Katsumi sighed before bid farewell to her new talking buddy.


	7. Die Trying?

Sorry for the long delay

xoxo

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Tsukiko sang as she stood in front of Ichigo. "Uh, what are you doing here Tsukiko?" Tsukiko put her finger on her lips to silence Ichigo. "I'm playing the role as Katsumi while she's away." Ichigo scratched his head. "Tsukiko, I don't think that'll work." Ichigo chuckled. "What? Why not? We are twins!" She huffed. "Yes where that is true, she's not blind." She grinned. "Okay, I lied. I'm not here to take her place. I mean… me going to school. Heh, Princesses don't _do _school. I just came to see how you were holding up. Also, I came with a message from Kisuke and-" Ichigo tensed, "What? Is something wrong? Did they set an execution date?" He rambled. "Shhhh! I'm talking! Poor manners I swear. ANYWAY, Kisuke says come to his shop after school if you want to save Rukia and my sister… Ok! Bye!" Before Ichigo could reply Tsukiko jumped on the window seal and vanished. "Ichigo, are you ok?" Orihime asked at the dumbfounded Ichigo. "Yea, why wouldn't I be?" He responded. "Well it's just… You were talking to yourself and… Oh what am I saying…? Never mind" Orihime blushed as she ran to her seat. Ichigo stared at the vacant spot where Tsukiko stood just moments before, "I was talking to myself?"

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you all!" Katsumi shouted as she kicked the prison bars. "Oh, shut up already. You've been at this all day." Renji growled. "Oh hell, no! I rather deal with anyone else BUT you! Can't I write like a list of people who I want to see and who I don't want to see? Seems fair if you are going to lock me up in here FOR NO DAMN REASON!" Katsumi yelled. "No reason? You are arrested for-"

"For betraying the Society and experimenting with other soul reapers to create hollows. Yes, I've heard this all before! As in saying this I can also say, for the hundredth time, I DIDN'T DO IT! That damn Aizen did it." Katsumi interjected. "I will not stand here and let you accuse Aizen." Renji glared. "Then take a seat because I'm not finished. Now, why on earth would I do such a horrible thing to my cousin, Hiyori, by changing her into a hollow?" Katsumi asked. Renji looked at her at a loss, "Because… Because you never really cared about her." He threw out. "That's bullshit and everyone knew it! I loved my cousin. Hell I'd sneak out of the palace to see her and a few of the captains." Katsumi chuckle at the memories.

"Captain Shunsui and Captain Jūshirō? Yea, I heard you were like their niece." Renji nodded. "But what about those other captains and lieutenants? You didn't know them!" Katsumi blushed. "Well… I didn't know them. You are totally right about that, but I knew the previous 5th Captain." Renji stared at Katsumi trying to figure out whether or not she was being honest. "Don't believe me. I don't care, but here is something you should believe. Do you think the person who experiments on other soul reapers would dare try to experiment on themselves knowing the process wouldn't work?" Renji shook his head. "That's a ridiculous question. Of course not." Katsumi stepped back from the bars, "Then why…" She began before placing the palm of her hand in front of her face and her hollow mask formed. "Would I do this to myself?" She asked in a scratchy disoriented voice. Renji stepped back and placed his hand on his zanpakutō, "Don't worry." She removed her mask. "I'm not going to attack you, but to be honest back in the world of the living I totally held back on killing you." Renji dropped his hand to his side. "Why? How did you become… That?" He asked. "Will you listen to my story?" She asked with a small smile. He nodded before sitting on the ground. She did the same, "It all started 100 years ago… Hell maybe longer…" She began.

"Good morning princess!" A girl greeted. "Mayu, is that you?" Tsukiko smiled. "Of course, who else would I be? It's little me back from Pari." She winked. "I heard about Katsumi. Is there anything I should do? Go to the west and call for reinforcements perhaps?" Mayu asked. "No, I have reinforcements they are training though. I'm so glad you are here. I've missed you!"

"And I you!" Mayu grinned before pulling Tsukiko into a hug. "It's so good to see you again. Come walk with me. Tell me about your travel!" Mayu linked arms with Tsukiko, "Oh there is so much to tell! So much."

Kei entered the house just as the two girls walked to the front door, "Oh Princess. Where are you off to?" Kei asked as he stared down Mayu. "For a walk. We were going to play catch up." Mayu smirked at Kei as she flipped her hair off her shoulder. "But Princess. Today you were supposed to start on Ichigo's training."

"He's still in that hole at Urahara's shop trying to regain his reaper abilities. I still have time." Tsukiko smiled. "No, he just got out." Kei responded. "Oh… OH why didn't Kisuke tell me! I'm sorry Mayu. I'll have to postpone our outing. Is that ok?" Mayu glared at Kei before turning her attention to Tsukiko, "Ok? Of course girl! I'll still be here by the time you get back!" Tsukiko smiled at Mayu before darting off to Urahara's. Mayu turned to face Kei and her head bobbed to the side, "You think you can keep her away from me? She's _my _friend." Kei straightened up his stance. "Friend or not. She has responsibilities." Mayu lifted her head and scolded, "Fine. Then I shall leave." She huffed then left the house. She walked about two blocks away before summoning up a Hell Butterfly and relaying a message then sent it off.

It was night fall in the Soul Society as Katsumi waited for Renji to respond to her story. She was afraid. Truly afraid. Afraid she'd be looked at as insane. She looked into Renji's eyes and saw confusion. "A lot to take in?" She asked quietly. Renji nodded, "It's all just too… too real. That story… _Your _story. It just makes more sense hearing your side." Katsumi sighed in relief. "You believe me?" Her voice held a certain type of hope as she spoke. "I… Yea, I believe you." He replied in determination. "Oh… Oh thank goodness. Wait, what are you doing?" She asked as Renji stood up and messed with the locked door. "Letting you out." He replied. She stood fast and touched his hand, "Don't! Not yet… Don't worry about me. I'm not really stuck in here. This cell was made to keep Soul Reapers in not an Elemental. I can blow the top off this place whenever I want." Katsumi assured. "Then why are you still here?" Renji asked. "I have… I have to make sure Rukia gets out of here alive too. Even if that means I have to wait until her execution day. So please, just look after Rukia for me. Tell me when they move her and tell me when her execution day is. I will save her. Or die trying." Renji stared at Katsumi's eyes and saw a sense of determination. "Yea. I'll do that." Renji agreed before turning to leave.


End file.
